piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lost Blade of Leviathan/@comment-38850666-20190318141409
Alright, this weapon deserves an essay. I'm conflicted about this weapon and the direction the devs have chose to go as far as adding new items to the game. I think too much of a emphasis was put on legendaries because of the general legendary obsession this player base suffers from. It needs to be toned down a lot and more of a focus needs to be put on providing challenges to use our weapons we arleady have on. Good challenges that test teamwork as well as personal skill. While I do like the idea of this sword I think there are good and bad parts about it. I will go over the good parts first. People who I've seen get this sword usually end up using the fact that it is extremely powerful to go to bosses and help kill the boss quickly, and allow everyone to increase their loot rate. I also think the fact this sword exists and is as strong as it is gives a good excuse for people to continue to log on, and try finding it, thus helps maintain the portion of the player base that want to loot the best thing and show if off to like the 10 people that play this game total. Jokes aside, my compliments unfortunately end there. The odds of getting this weapon are extremely low when you do get a Skull Chest, and in addition the boss takes forever to kill and might not drop any loot at all, which is something Edgartlopo basically pointed out in a comment. So yes, that being said it should be strong, but it shouldn't be so powerful that it eclipses almost every other legendary weapon in the game. This weapon is so strong that I can't feel good about getting any other legendary weapon, except for maybe the Mercer's Pistol, which would probably dominate when put up against Leviathan in a PvP scenario, just because of the range advantage in addition to the massive power boost that pistol gives. Even Mercer pistol however isn't too far off from even some famed pistols as far as how useful it is, whereas Leviathan is the obvious choice for constant use even for a player with a huge blade aresnal. If it is so much more OP than anything else, why use anything else? That's the general rule of looted items in ANY game. Use the best option because there's no good reason not to. In addition the Leviathan grants unparalleled boosts to defensive passives. It is like the person designing this weapon concept couldn't pick a lane. Do you want the wielder to be very tanky or do extreme damage? They chose both for some reason. Probably to build looting hype, which is understandable since looting the same boss or tight enemy group over and over, looting something colored red, then bragging about it is pretty much all this game has going for it currently. What's even worse is the weapon grants an extremely high boost to brawl, meaning you can lock another player or NPC in to place for an excessive period of time while dishing out the extreme damage this weapon offers. Like honestly, imagine getting hit with a +10 Brawl. What a nightmare. You could basically consider yourself dead. Thankfully, in PvP, using broadswords is typically considered to be a low blow of sorts and people don't consider wins using a broadsword to be valid skill based wins, no more than they would consider guns to be skill based wins, and therefore when challenging others to PvP you typically say cutlass/sabre or cutlass/sabre & knives only. That being said, if anybody ever did pull this weapon out in PvP trying to break the decided upon rules for that match, even with the Leviathan's Curse ability, throwing knives would be a pretty strong counter, as well as guns, with guns being the optimal solution as you could pick them off at range, or severely damage them before they got close, then finish them off with some skilled throwing knife work or a well placed stun and bladestorm combo. Not an invincible weapon by any means, and all close range melee weapons are usually countered pretty easily by all the ranged options available in this game, from knives, to guns, to doll. Even though the threat of PvP domination due to that is low as far as this weapon goes, I think just for the sake of the argument that Pirates are too OP in PvE in the late game, which I believe is true even without Leviathan in the picture, from a balance perspective, this thing needs a bit of a nerf. Apparently by screenshots and word of mouth, this weapon's ability does anything from 5,000 to 10,000 damage. That's a bit much even on its own, but even more ridiclously OP when compared to other legendary weapons' signature abilities. While I don't agree with JackSquidslipper's comment that this weapon is a "terrible idea of a blade", I do believe that this weapon needs refinement. I'm certain that this powerful broadsword could crush other legendary sword competition head to head, or just in overall PvE damage if not in PvP. How could you not feel somewhat upset and cheated with your own shiny legendary when you see a player use a fourty second recharge skill deals that much damage, hits all enemies around them, and still leaves the them with their bladestorm and Brawl as an easy finisher if Curse didn't already kill the target? It eclipses the abilities of other legendary broadswords. Freeze Sweep and Dark Curse have nothing on this, especially since they're break attacks that are difficult to charge due to a variety of factors in most cases. Talk about a "feels bad man" moment. If this weapon skill must exist, the cooldown of that ability should be greater. That ability literally defines the weapon's OP factor that people describe, and a simple cooldown increase, or damage decrease could still make players feel strong without feeling like that's the only Legendary they should ever use or need. This ability gets abused hard in all environments. IMO, make some sort of change and base the change around the Leviathan's Curse ability, while also maybe lowering the weapoon's natural boosts by a few pegs. We don't need a swiss army knife Legendary Broadsword. Final verdict: Love it, cherish it... But nerf it.